XMen: Magneto's Revenge
by Sun54
Summary: The X-Men have just buried one of their foundering members, Cyclops, after their battle with Apocalypse. Jean feels that the Professor X is responsible and that she shouldn't stay with the X-Men. Though in the lurkings of Genosha, Magneto is about and pla
1. Default Chapter

The Prologue: The Funeral It had been a very stressing week on the X-Men. Apocalypse had resurfaced and tried to take over the body of the most power mutant on Earth: X-Man a.k.a. Nate Grey. Though, when Apocalypse tried to attack, Cyclops prevented him and merged with Apocalypse. Apocalypse soon regenerated his strength with the help of the Monolith. After going through a series of warped time lines, Cyclops was unable to break himself from Apocalypse, and after Apocalypse's power weakened and he had to retreat, the X-Men presumed Cyclops to be dead. Phoenix, Cyclops' Wife, tried all the possible ways to break Cyclops from Apocalypse's hold, but even she was not successful. Now the X-Men, mourn one of their founding members at their mansion: "Jean? Are you in here?" Storm asked. Storm, one of the X-Men, stepped into Phoenix's room and saw that Phoenix was standing at the window. "Jean, we're ready to start. We need you to come down," Storm said. "Why did he leave me, Ororo? We were so happy. Why? He fought Apocalypse, and he was about to break his hold if Apocalypse didn't regain his control. I don't know why he didn't break it," Jean said.  
  
"I am sorry my friend, but we tried everything we could. The Professor tried one of his mind separations on Apocalypse and Cyclops, but it didn't work. Even Cable and X-Man powered up together to separate the two, but even they could not. Of all the things we tried, it didn't work," explained Storm.  
  
" No Ororo, they could've worked. The Professor didn't try hard enough, none of us did. I was almost there, but the Professor broke my hold. If I held on a little longer, Cyclops would be here instead of with Apocalypse," said Jean.  
  
"It's funny, you sound just like Cyclops when he thought he lost you and Hank. He still lives in you Jean, my sister. Even though his body is lost, his spirit is within you. Believe me, my friend, he is still with you," Storm told Jean.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything Ladies?" asked a stranger.  
  
The two turned around to see Psylocke standing there, with tears in her eyes for she too did have an emotional passion for Cyclops even though he rejected her.  
  
"Oh Psylocke it's you. I just want to tell you, even though Scott rejected you for me, he still cared about you a lot," Jean explained.  
  
"I know Jean, but I too have moved on. Now, I came up here to tell you that the Professor has repeatedly tried to answer you two with the Psy- Link, but you two have been not responding and so he's been worried sick. What I suggest is that you open the Psy-Link and go down so we can start the funeral ceremony," Psylocke said.  
  
"Point taken Betsy, let's go Jean," Storm said.  
  
The three left the bedroom, going down the stairs to the Garden where the funeral was being held.  
  
"Oh Jean, I am so good to see you are well. I hope we can start now?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Professor, Charles, I don't want a ceremony, I just want us to have a moment of silence. That's what Scott would've wanted, he would've wanted to us to pause and morn and then go back to our daily schedule. Is that okay?" Jean asked.  
  
"That is perfectly fine child," Professor X said.  
  
They all sat down and sat there quietly, and didn't say a word for a good 10 min., then everyone got up and went back to the mansion. On the way there, Jean broke out into tears. Professor Xavier came up and tried to calm her, but Storm gestured him away. Jean stood their crying with Storm, as the others went in.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jean woke up ready to leave the X-Mansion. She packed her stuff and went to Professor X's study. As she entered, she noticed he was teaching mutants physics of the human life. She entered very quietly not to disturb the class.  
  
"Professor? May I speak with you?" asked Jean.  
  
"Yes Jean, excuse me class I'll be right back. While I am gone I would like you all to work on Pages 1-4," Professor X said.  
  
The two walked out of the room, and into the hall.  
  
"Yes Jean?" the Professor asked.  
  
"Professor, I have believed in your dream for the longest time. Scott and I have sometimes stopped our daily lives, our problems to help you. Now, your dream killed him. Scott and I came back to help the X-Men when you pleaded with us, when we were in a little fuss over the fact that one, Scott and I were way too old to even go out to battle, and two we too busy taking care of Nate and protecting him from Apocalypse. You sentenced him to the death! And when I had the slightest chance to save him, you didn't let me go! In truth Professor, you killed him! I wish I never knew you sometimes! So I am leaving to go and think things out," explained Jean.  
  
"I understand child, I know how you feel. I just want you to know that yes it was my fault that Cyclops died, and I apologize. I hope one day you will return to teach the students, and I hope you do well in your travels," explained Professor X.  
  
" Professor, I will tell you this, you and I part as student and teacher nothing more, nothing less. I will miss you Charles, but I will never come back to the X-Men," Jean said.  
  
" Well I bid you farewell Jean," said Professor X.  
  
Jean then got her bags and started to walk out and go to the cab. Professor X looked onward and Jean didn't even look back, not once. She was determined never to look back on the X-Men. Though, what she doesn't know, is she might regret that decision. 


	2. Phase I The Legacy Virus

Chapter 1: Phase I- The Legacy Virus Two weeks after the funeral of Cyclops, the X-Men went back to work. Though with Jean gone, it didn't seem like a normal day. She had left early yesterday vowing never to come back. She got into a cab and was never heard from again. Of course Professor Xavier had Cerebero keep tabs on her and last it reported she was in San Francisco and in the Movie Industry. The day went as usual, though Professor X got an alert on Cerebero at the end of the day.  
  
"What's this? It's coming from Genosha? Oh no, he's out and about!" thought Professor X.  
  
Outside of the mansion, Elizabeth Braddock came out of a cab. She was also known as Psylocke 


End file.
